<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrequited? by Jadeylovesmarvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963093">Unrequited?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel'>Jadeylovesmarvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Tags May Change, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n has an idea to bake her professor's favourite treat, muffins. The holidays are coming up and she just wants to do something nice for him. She's had a crush on him for a while now and gets caught up in hopelessly romantic fantasies... Her hopes are dashed however at a conversation she overhears...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a two-part story 💕 The next part will be posted pretty soon after this. Enjoy 💛</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n had a crush on the most beautiful man she had ever met in her life. His name was James Buchanan Barnes and the only problem was that not only was he strictly off-limits due to the fact that he is her professor, older and just perfect but he was perhaps the most cynical and grumpiest man she had ever met too. A stark contrast to her sunny and ever-optimistic personality.</p><p>
It was safe to say her crush wasn't going away anytime soon and since the holidays were coming up she wanted to give him a nice gift. Her friend Peggy thought she was silly crushing over him but nevertheless listened to her daydreams once or twice and helped her with baking one of Mr Barnes favourite treats.
</p><p>
He loved muffins and brought one to work every day, so Y/n had baked six. Two blueberry, Two chocolate chip and two banana. She had been up since six am to get them perfect and really hoped that Mr Barnes liked them.
</p><p>
Realising that classes started soon she saved the work she was doing for a new novel that she had started writing and picked up the muffins placing them in a cute box that she had picked up at a the grocery store. 
</p><p>
Luckily she managed to get to the classes before anyone else but just as she reached the door she could her Mr Barnes grumbling to another professor here and one of his beat friends Steve Rogers.
</p><p>
"Honestly I think she has a crush on you". Mr Barnes huffs at this and she feels something sink in her gut as she listens more. 
</p><p>
"Its fucking annoying man, she's my student. I wish she'd get the hint I'm not interested, not now, not ever". Steve answers back.
</p><p>
"Look Y/n's a sweet girl I'm sure... Oh shit, is that the time?. Gotta go, my class is literally starting". He opens the door before Y/n can move and his face pales especially as he sees her tears. 
</p><p>
"Uh...um". He glares at Bucky who freezes and she swallows thickly and looks down, face burning from embarrassment. 
</p><p>
"I, I made muffins for you because it's the holidays and I just wanted to do something nice for you, I know they are your favourite and... it doesn't matter it's stupid" She rushes away and she hears him call her name but she feels so idiotic and mortified at getting lost in dumb fantasies when he clearly just thinks she's an annoyance.
</p><p>
She looks at the box that she put them in, all pretty and tied up in a bow and feels really low and just wishes that she didn't have the idea in the first place. It was also the last time she let her hopeless romantic nature take over when it just ends in heartache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not so unrequited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n still felt embarrassed at what had happened with Mr Barnes the other day and kept to herself in class, she just felt so stupid being caught up in fantasies that could never become reality.</p><p>
Peggy never one to wallow in self-pity had in her usual gentle but no-nonsense tone simply told her that it was his loss and she would find someone better. Unfortunately, Peggy got that scheming look in her eye at saying this and Y/n knew that trouble was brewing.
</p><p>
"I am going to find you a date, I'm not sure who that will be but it's happening". Peggy says determined and Y/n nods along mainly because she knows Peggy will talk her around anyway. 
</p><p>
X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 
</p><p>
Peggy Carter on a mission gets shit done as she likes to put it and Y/n finds herself preparing for a date on Friday with a man called Thor Odinson. Peggy knew him through her pilates class, well Thor worked out at the gym opposite and Peggy had basically bigged her up to this Thor. 
</p><p>
"He's very handsome darling, You will love him I guarantee". Peggy told her excitedly. She peers over at Mr Barnes who is furiously marking work and her heart aches. She still likes him a lot but he has no interest so she really shouldn't be focusing on him now. No, for now, she was going to focus on this date and hope it goes well.
</p><p>
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××
</p><p>
Friday finally arrives and she meets Thor at a cute restaurant not far from her house, as Peggy said he is handsome and very loud in an infectious, sweet way.
</p><p>
"When your friend Peggy said that you were a beauty she wasn't lying was she?". He says happily which causes Y/n to blush.
</p><p>
"Oh thanks, you're so sweet". He immediately puts her at ease with his gentle smile and she relaxes once the date fully gets underway and just enjoys her time with this lovely man. Once the date ends they make plans for another and he walks her out.
</p><p>
"I had a lovely time love, call me or I'll call you?, Deal?". She nods and is met with his lips pressed against hers.
</p><p>
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 
</p><p>
Bucky leaves the restaurant with Steve, and their other friends Clint, Nat, Wanda and Sam, he really needed to loosen up tonight and the drinks and just time with his friends helped. 
</p><p>
He's felt guilty about hurting Y/n, she's a sweet woman and he is really kicking himself for being so... Well, just a dick in all honesty. Yes, she's his student and she's in her twenties and he isn't that much older but despite what Steve thinks he isn't interested still he should have been more gentle.
</p><p>
Fuck, he shouldn't be worrying about this, in a few weeks he will have finished his last semester teaching as he was going to settle and focus on the businesses that he had which were pretty successful. 
</p><p>
This woman shouldnt matter but she does, he hates that he's hurt someone so sweet. 
</p><p>
He looks around as the couples chat between themselves and him and Steve attempt to hail a cab, and then he sees it. Under the street lamps bathed in its glow, he watches as Y/n is kissed by a tall, blonde man.
</p><p>
It feels like he's been punched in the gut, he feels winded and sick as he looks at the scene in front of him.
</p><p>
"Buck?". Steve asks curiously then follows his gaze. "Oh, well good for her. You'll be happy her crush is gone right Buck?". 
</p><p>
He swallows hard and nods stiffly 
"Right, happy". Steve notices the look on his face and shakes his head. 
</p><p>
"Oh, Bucky come on really!! I've been saying for weeks and you just realise now?". Natasha comes over and grins amused.
</p><p>
"Ahh, he likes the girl huh? Well, Barnes, you're an idiot and practically embarrassed the poor woman. Can't blame her for moving onto someone else can you?". 
</p><p>
No, he thinks sadly. He can't, he's fucked up big time.</p><p>
X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x
</p><p>
Y/n sits in a cute coffee shop and attempts for the second time in a few weeks to deal with heartache.
Everything was going fine with Thor until he said he wanted to date other people as well as her as he wasn't one for settling down.
</p><p>
She did like Thor so to hear that was genuinely crushing but dating other people wasn't really for her so they parted amicably. Peggy who felt guilty as she had introduced the two of them had bought her the biggest bunch of chocolates that she could find and they had a movie night which was nice but she was still hurting. 
</p><p>
Classes had ended last week and the holidays were in full swing, so she could fully focus on her novel now and lose herself in plots and characters and other things so that was a bonus.
</p><p>
As she is nursing a nice hot drink a muffin is placed in front of her, she smiles ready to thank the person and looks up. It's Mr Barnes.
</p><p>
"Mr Barnes, hi". He smiles at her and settles down. 
</p><p>
"Doll, I'm not your professor anymore Bucky is fine. Are you okay? I come in here for my usual cup of coffee and see you looking down in the dumps?". 
</p><p>
He sees her blush and soothes her worries.
"Please don't be embarrassed, fuck if anyone should be embarrassed it's me, I was a dick a few weeks ago and I want to apologise. What you did was so sweet and I was an asshole, I've been working up the courage to apologise. What you did was lovely". 
</p><p>
She relaxes a little bit and accepts his apology and he asks her again what is wrong and she explains sadly. He nods listening and softens.
</p><p>
"It's his loss, it was mine too". He murmurs softly and she looks up startled. "Steve, my friend has been saying for a while now that I liked you but I was stubborn and didn't listen, plus you were my student so I couldn't say anyway. I saw you on your date with that Thor man and it felt like I had been punched in the gut". 
</p><p>
"Oh, so you do like me?". He nods flushed and she finds it endearing.
</p><p>
"Yes and I am sorry that I was an ass before but I'd like to make it up to you. Would you like to get dinner some time?". He asks softly and she brightens.
</p><p>
"Like a date?". He smiles and looks at her in a way that makes her heart flutter.
</p><p>
"Yes, a date". She beams and says smiling. "Well, I'm free now? What do you say? and after I know this really great muffin store that you would like". He grins at her and gets up holding out his hand for her to take and she does. 
</p><p>
Her hopeless romantic fantasies do sweep over her once more but this time it doesn't end in heartache at all. No, this time she ends up with the man who would become the one who she would spend the rest of her life with. 💫💫💛</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>